


He's so... Tall!

by ko_writes



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas meet Benedict Cumberbatch in an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so... Tall!

Martin: But he's so... tall!

Douglas: Calm down Martin.

Martin: But... It's not fair!

Benedict: Sorry, can I help you?

Douglas: Oh, sorry Mr... Cumbersome, was it? My friend's just a little... aggravated. We'll just -

Benedict: Oh, it's fine. It's CumberBATCH, by the way.

Douglas: Apologies.

Benedict: Your cosplay is amazing, by the way.

Martin: Cospla -?

Douglas: Oh, thank you; really means a lot coming from you, sir. Come along... Eric.

Martin: But - But -

Douglas: Lovely to meet you Mr Cumberbatch!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, super tiny. Please review if you want. :)


End file.
